


beg

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Butt Plugs, F/M, Femdom, Nen (Hunter X Hunter), Other, Pegging, Prostitution, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chrollo x FemDom Reader PWP.You are invited to spend an evening with Chrollo Lucilfer, who has supplied his own butt plug. It ends how you would expect.Note: this was my first work on here and I’m keeping it up for sentimental value, but I’ve disowned everything about it goodbye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	beg

“Beg.” The simple command slides from your lips as if your knees aren’t about to give way. The harness is snug around your bare hips and the fake cock gleams in the sliver of moonlight peaking through the window.

You’re in a hotel room in Yorknew. Chrollo brought you here from the swanky uptown lounge where you usually meet your clients, but he hadn’t made an appointment. You have a reputation in the Hunter world, but even you were surprised when the leader of the Phantom Troupe gripped your shoulder as you sipped your martini and said, “Y/n, let’s go.” 

“Sorry honey, I’m off tonight. Don’t have any of my gear,” you admitted. Though, the way the pearl light of the evening was illuminating the gray in his eyes, the dignified curve of his cheekbones, made you wonder what this porcelain looked like stripped, raw, and begging.

“Improvise,” he’d hissed. “I only have tonight.” He slipped a notched hand into his pocket and flashed a jeweled butt plug. The sight of it gleaming between his fingers was enough to make your mouth go dry. After that, you’d agreed, and he’d slipped the plug into your coat. “I have a room.” 

Chrollo had chatted in his hushed bell-tone as you walked, chill night air and pinpricks of rain on your shoulders, but your thoughts were elsewhere, your fingers running over the ridges at the top of the plug. It was a real diamond. 

You took pleasure in stripping the layers off this man, sinking your teeth into his smooth neck, loosening his tight asshole with your fingers. He squirmed and keened, but remained standing, spread himself for the plug. His knees wobbled as you pushed it in, deep enough to brush his prostate. In his last moment of freedom, you let him run his hands along your body, his tongue over your lips. You let a whimper escape as he closed his teeth over your nipple. His cock was hard between your thighs, nearly as big as your forearm. You wondered what it would feel like, splitting you in two.  _ That’s enough. _ You’d left his tie for last, and as you loosened it, he’d crooned, “Suck me.” Hot breath in your ear. That earned him a slap, a shove. 

And now Chrollo is unraveled, on his knees before you, fingers dug into the carpet, tie wound in a tight figure eight around his wrists, a ring at the base of his hard, twitching cock. His wet mouth is open, his pupils dilated with lust. He spreads his knees a little wider and jerks forward, a bead of precum dripping down his swollen length.  _ Cute,  _ you think, smirking.  _ He hasn’t even been touched. I wonder if he could cum like this.  _

“Please,” he stammers, swallowing. A ragged whimper escapes from his throat.

“Please what?” you tease, stepping closer, angling your hips forward.

He groans. He wants to break the knot, to touch himself, but he knows better. He’s harder than he’s ever been, and desperate, but you’re going to make him earn it.

“Please, mistress, fuck my mouth.” His hushed voice is thick with lust. A shiver runs down your spine, and your nipples bead. Your cunt pulses as you stride for his open mouth, press the tip of your cock to his lips and push.

His mouth is pliant, opens easy for you. He moans as he sucks, hips moving. You jam yourself to the back of his throat and he gags. Tears gather in his eyes.  _ Yes, choke on it. _

“Do you like my big cock, Chrollo?” You can’t help yourself. He rolls his owlish gray eyes up at you, and does his best to nod, to tell you ‘yes’ with his tongue flattened and his mouth stuffed, dripping. You grab his hair in your fist and wrench his head back, forcing yourself deeper into his throat. You see him shudder at the force of it. His hips tremble and he lets out another moan. You bob in and out of his panting mouth until he’s gasping.  _ It’s time _ , you think. Your cunt is dripping. You slide the cock from his mouth and flatten it against his face. “Do you want to eat my pussy?” you ask.

“Yes,” he breathes, swallowing, trying to catch his breath. There are tears streaking his cheeks and his hair is in his eyes. You push him onto his back and enjoy the split second of shock across his beautiful face, and then the lust as you lower your dripping, swollen cunt over his mouth. You hold it there for a moment, just out of reach. His tongue is out for you, his eyes fixed on yours, begging. “Please,” he breathes. You twist. His cock is already wet with precum; your fingers won’t fit all the way around it, but you stroke hard as you lower yourself onto him. He’s gasping, nearly shouting, too ecstatic to move when your pussy hits his mouth. You flick your thumb over his slit and draw your hand from his cock. He whines, muffled. You grind into him.

He laps desperately as you push, using your fingers to spread yourself open for his hot mouth. He flicks his tongue over your clit, you feel his breath against you, and you gasp. He sucks, swirling his tongue into you, out. You see your wetness gathering at the corners of his lips. “More,” you tell him, half-moaning. He rubs his tongue in quick circles over your clit, licking and sucking until you feel the shuddering, hot pleasure building up in your center. You want him inside of you, stretching your walls, making you scream his name. But it’s not time for that. You pull away, and slide the cock back into his mouth, getting it nice and wet. “Do you want to be fucked?” you ask him.

You feel him spread his legs as he nods, a flush spreading over his cheeks, neck, and chest. You feel his hips buck, his hard cock brushes your back and your pussy aches for him. You are still breathless, at the edge of an orgasm, but you manage to get out an order in a steady voice. “Ask for what you want.” You pull his hair, and he lets out a yelp.

“Please,” he stammers.  _ Yes. _ He’s finally embarrassed. This shameless man, normally vibrating with power, oozing with confidence, is wet putty in your hands. Your toy. You marvel at his swollen lips, rounding around the words. “P-please fuck my ass, mistress.” It’s barely a whisper. Fire rises in your chest and you crack your hand across his cheek. He gasps. You’ve opened a wound from a recent fight on his lip and blood drips in a thin line down his chin. “Please,” he hisses, gritting his teeth. Still not loud enough. Your fingers fly to the plug stretching his ass for you and press. Hard.

Chrollo is trembling, keening, whining, brows creasing, jaw tensing. “What was that?” You give him an evil grin. He squirms, spreading his knees wider, pressing his ass forward for you.

“Please fuck my asshole!” he cries, hiccup-moaning as you jam your fingers inside him next to the plug. His hips shake, his cock is weeping. You slide the plug out and he lets out a ragged moan, his ass pulsing, hips bucking, begging to be fucked. There is a moment where pure bliss crosses his face, your eyes meet his, and he cums, moaning, jerking desperately as thick white cum bubbles out of him, dripping onto his heaving stomach, pooling in his navel. The cock ring does its job. He’s still rock hard and twitching as he shudders over his orgasm. Beautiful. You don’t let him recover. You scissor his asshole open and he cries out. “Do you want to be fucked in your ass?”

“Yes! Fuck me!” he cries.

The cock is glistening with his spit. You press it to his asshole and push.


End file.
